dancecentralfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance Central 2
Dance Central 2 is a dance/music rhythm game developed and published by Harmonix Music Systems for the Xbox 360 Connect. The game is a sequel to Dance Central. Gameplay The core gameplay of Dance Central 2 remains identical to its predecessor. Players perform specific dance moves that mirror the movements of the characters on-screen. Players are graded for the accuracy and timing of their moves. Points are scored by mimicking these dance movements correctly, with higher scores being given on how accurate the player recreates the move. New features to Dance Central 2 include voice control, simultaneous local cooperative and competitive modes. The fitness mode has been improved, and the Break It Down mode grew more in-depth and customizable and when crews come in. Characters: The names in purple are the new characters in Dance Central 2. '''' Songs The game contains a total of 48 playable songs. #Sandstorm – The Glitterati - Kerith and Jaryn #Walk Like A Camel Storybots - DCypher78 #Mai Ai Hee (Dragostea Din Tea) – O-Zone - Aubrey , Emilia, Glitch, Mo, Keirth, Bodie, Angel Lil'T , and Taye #Reach – Atlantic Connection Riptide Crew And Armanni Reign - Bodie #Real Love – Mary J. Blige - Miss Aubrey #Venus – Bananarama - Miss Aubrey #Disturbia _ Rihanna - Aubrey #Bulletproof – Kelly Clarkson and John Legend ( Duet) - Miss Aubrey and Angel #Turn Me On – Kevin Lyttle feat. Ariana Grande - Angel #The Breaks- Kurtis Blow - Angel and Emilia #Funkytown _Lips Inc - Aubrey #Hot Stuff _ Donna Summer - Aubrey #Last Night- Diddy Cole feat. Dr.Tan - Dr. Tan #This Is How We Do It_ Montell Jordan - Glitch #Freaky Friday _ Chris Brown feat. Wino -DCypher Elite #The Humpty Dance – Digital Underground - Glitch and Frenchy and Shinju #Impacto (Remix) – Daddy Yankee feat. Taye (in Dance Central 2) - LilT and Marcos #Say Ahh _ Trey Songs feat. Daddy Yankee - Lil'T #Marry The Night Lady Gaga feat. Shawn Mendez- Aubrey #Body To Body Electric Valintine feat Shawn Mendez- Aubrey #Seniorita- Camila Cabello feat .Shawn Mendez- Aubrey #Fire Burning – Sean Kingston - Miss Aubrey #You’re A Jerk – New Boyz - Glitch #Oops (Oh My) – Tweet - LilT and Emilia . (Britney Spears version) #Right Thurr – Chingy - Lil' T #Rude Boy – Rihanna - Taye #Nothin’ On You – B.O.B feat. Bruno Mars - Mo #Club Can’t Handle Me – Flo Rida feat. David Guetta and Bredia( from Kidz Bop Kids) - Emilia #I Like It – Enrique Iglesias feat. Pitbull and William - Emilia and Kichi and Marcos #Massive Attack – Nikki Minaj feat. Sean Garrett - Bodie and Jaryn #My Prerogative – Bobby Brown - Bodie and Angel #Grenade – Bruno Mars - Frenchy #I Wish For You – Exile - Marcos #Meddle – Little Boots - Jaryn #Goodies – Ciara - Glitch #Born This Way – Lady Gaga - Aubrey #Whip My Hair – Willow Smith - Lil' T #Conceited (There’s Something About Remy) – Remy Ma - Taye #What Is Love? – Haddaway - Emilia #Like A G6 – Far East Movement - Jaryn #Yeah! – Usher feat. Lil’ Jon & Ludacris - Shinju #Bad Romance – Lady Gaga - Aubrey #DJ Got Us Fallin’ In Love – Usher feat. Pitbull - Emilia #Run (Natural Disaster) – Gnarls Barkley - Kichi #Baby Got Back (Mix Mix) – Sir Mix-A-Lot - Taye #Technologic – Daft Punk - DCypher78 #Dynamite feat. Mo ( from Dance Central 2 ) - Mo #Rock N Roll ( Will Take You To The Mountain) _ Skirllex - DCypher56 #Somebody To Love – Justin Bieber - Frenchy #Satellite – Lena - Marcos #Get Ur Freak On – Missy Elliot - Taye #Toxic – As made famous by Britney Spears and Kelly Clarkson - Emilia #Sexy Chick – David Guetta feat. Akon - Marcos Trivia * 'I Wish For You' is the first Japanese song in the series. * This is the first game to feature a 'Crew Challenge', this would later be renamed as 'Story Mode'' ''in Dance Central 3. * This is the '''first game in the installment to include crews. * This also marks the returning appearance of; Angel, Miss Aubrey, Emilia, Mo, and Shinju (known as Twit-Torlep in the first game) to appear. * It also marks, Bodie, Glitch, Li'l T, Kerith, Jaryn, CYPH-56 and CYPH-78, Kichi, Marcos, and Frenchy to make their debut appearance in Dance Central. * This is the debut for all crew names. * Toxic "on the first album with the fact that it is in this class, the default main song another person. * 'Nothin' On You' is the only song in Dance Central 2 to be longer than 3 minutes than any other song. * This also marks the first Dance Central to include side-by-side dancing with a bother person, unlike the switch and take turns. * Some songs had Dance Central 1 moves put in the songs. This is common since they repeat curtain moves from other dance games like DC3 And Spotlight * It also marks the first Dance Central game to include voice commands. Category:Games Category:Xbox 360 games